


Swirls of Pink

by MoonlitLilium



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Trans!Uzuki, Uzuki is still an Idol, Way too much talk of sweets, but no one else is, everyone is a tiny bit older too, sort of an au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitLilium/pseuds/MoonlitLilium
Summary: Miho happens upon a cute little bakery and decides to get something for Uzuki.





	Swirls of Pink

The smell of freshly baked sweets filled the air as Miho walked by. A cute bakery with a delicate display of cupcakes, cookies, and tarts in the front window came into view. Swirls of pink and white frosting. Cherries, strawberries, and raspberries. Sprinkles of all colors and shapes. The words “Smile and Treat” were scrawled across the top of the window in a light, swirly font reminiscent of the sweets contained within. She stood and admired the atmosphere of the bakery. It reminded her of Uzuki. Sweet and soft. Always twirling away in her many pink dresses, turning her into swirls.

Miho entered the bakery. The walls were a soft baby blue to contrast the vast amount of pink confections. If you looked closely there simple flower designs in a slightly lighter shade dusting parts of the walls. The shop was accented with white. The small tables and matching chairs were painted white. The counters almost seemed to glow, there was not a speck of dust on them. There were two patrons, a girl with long brown hair similar to Uzuki’s and a girl with blonde hair bobbed at her shoulders, at table having tea with jam cookies, chattering quietly. Another table housed a very tall woman giggling to herself as her partner, a girl with long blonde hair, stuffed bites of cake into her mouth. Then, Miho’s eyes landed on a display case containing even more sweets and treats than she had seen outside. Donuts, eclairs, cakes, madeleines dipped in all sorts of flavors. Mini pies made from all sorts of fruits. Cookies of all kinds covered in various shades of pink frosting. It was any sweet tooth’s heaven. There was a woman behind the counter with blonde hair tied into high pigtails humming to herself as she mixed something in a bowl. 

“Ya, know Shin makes all the sweets we sell here.”

Miho was startled by a voice. By the cash register, another girl with orange hair stood. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a large pink bow. A small heart shaped name tag was on her uniform. “Nana” it read. She was leaning on the counter staring at the woman, Shin, a faint smile on her face. “A lot of the patrons call her Sugar Heart because of that. Her sweets are full of sugar and love.” The girl shifted her attention to Miho. “I saw you stop outside, did you like the display?” Miho nodded.

“It reminded me of someone dear to me.” Miho pictured Uzuki again, her smile blinding.

Nana gave Miho a knowing smile. “Well,” she gestured to the case of sugary treats, “see anything you like?”

Miho studied the case once again. She liked everything she saw. Each treat had a different appeal to it. Her eyes landed on a particular treat. It was one of the many cupcakes. The cake was pink, likely strawberry flavored, frosted with a flawless swirl of chocolate. The sprinkles were little sakura blossoms. The cupcake wrapper was white, also dusted with faint sakura blossoms. Miho pointed. 

“Could I have that one please?” Nana pulled out a small white box from underneath the counter. She swiftly slide the case open and carefully took the cupcake and placed it in the box. Miho saw there was room for a few more. 

Another cupcake caught her eye. It was a simple red velvet cupcake in a white wrapper topped with a cherry. “Also this one, please.” Nana smiled softly and added the cupcake to the box. There was room for one more cupcake.

Miho already knew which cupcake she was going to choose to fill that last space. The cake was white and it was frosted with a gradient of pink and blue. The wrapper shared the same coloring. Then the last, most important detail, there was a small trans flag sticking out of the cupcake. Miho’s heart swelled and she pointed at that one. After telling Nana her last request, Miho shifted to the cash register. Nana neatly closed the box and tied it with some pink, white and blue ribbon. 

“Thank you, and please come again. Maybe bring your dear someone.” Nana waved as Miho exited the bakery. 

There was a skip to Miho’s step as she headed home. She couldn’t wait to see the smile on Uzuki’s face as she opened the box of sweets. It wasn’t long before she came to the front steps. Miho took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Uzu-chan! I’m home!” Miho didn’t hear a reply. It was still a bit early, Uzuki might be finishing something up at the studio or maybe a meeting with the producer. Miho took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen, setting the box of cupcakes on the counter. She took note of how the lights were on.

“Uzuki? Are you home?” She heard a muffled noise come from the living room. Miho’s mood dampened a bit. “Uzuki?” She made her way to the living room slowly. Quiet sounds hit her ears. Sniffling, occasional whimpering. Uzuki’s crying.

Miho rushed into the small living room. Uzuki was curled up on their loveseat, crying into one of the arms. Miho quickly ran to embrace her partner. Uzuki immediately reacted by burying her head in Miho’s chest. Miho slowly rubbed circles in Uzuki’s back, waiting for her to calm down a bit before she asked what was wrong.

Uzuki lifted her head and wiped some of her remaining tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. Miho had no idea how long Uzuki had been crying, but it had to have been for a while.

“I-I’m sorry you had to come home to my mess.” Uzuki finally said. Miho let Uzuki know she disagreed by giving her a little squeeze. “A-another idol from another production walked in on me changing today,” She looked off into the distance. “I was able to hide behind a rack of clothes before she got a close look.” Miho gave another reassuring squeeze. “I was so scared she would find out. I know my producer is kind and accepts me, same with my fellow group mates, but…” she trailed off and looked at Miho, “I’m just,” she sighed, “not ready to come out to others yet. What if she found out and told someone. What if my fans found out. I’m so scared they’ll hate me, Miho. I was so, so scared.” Miho released her embrace and placed her hands on Uzuki’s shoulders.

“Listen to me, okay?” Miho stared into Uzuki’s eyes. “I know I can’t answer for all of your fans, but if they are truly your fans, when you feel comfortable coming out they will support you.” Miho kept her tone soft, but firm. “I want you to know that even though I’ll support you through everything. It’s okay to be scared, but know you have people who will love you no matter what.” Once what Miho said registered in her mind, she blushed furiously and slowly brought her hands off Uzuki’s shoulders. Uzuki’s eyes were wide with surprise, but she shortly gave Miho a soft smile.

“Thank you, Miho.” Uzuki embraced Miho once again and the two sat there for sometime drinking in the other’s warm presence. Miho then remembered the cupcakes.

“Oh! Uzu-chan, I found this adorable bakery and bought some treats for us.” She gently pulled Uzuki into the kitchen and showed her the cute little box tied with ribbon. “Why don’t you open it?” she gestured toward the box.

Uzuki gave a small nod and slowly began opening the box. She handled it carefully. She didn’t want to mess up the treats Miho so lovingly bought. Three cupcakes were inside the box. The trans flag immediately caught her eye. Uzuki felt her heart swell with so many happy emotions. She quickly gave Miho a tight hug.

“They’re so cute, thank you so much. This really made my day.” Uzuki looked back at the cupcakes. The other two were so cute, and she knew immediately who they reminded her of. “This one is you,” she gestured to the red velvet cupcake with the cherry. “And this one is me,” she then pointed at the cupcake with the sakura blossom sprinkles. Miho’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t even realize. I just remember these two calling out to me. I wasn’t sure why at the time,” Uzuki gave Miho a peck on the cheek and picked up the sakura blossom cupcake.  
“You’re so cheesy and you don’t even know it.” Miho giggled and picked up the red velvet cupcake. She took a bit of the cream cheese frosting on her finger and plopped some on Uzuki’s nose.

“I don’t know, you seem to be the more cheesy one here.” Uzuki’s eyes narrowed playfully as she took some chocolate frosting from her cupcake and spread it across Miho’s cheek.

“Now we’re even.” She flashed a blinding smile.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter as the two shared the three cupcakes, making more of a mess than was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sister who I recently got into Cinderella Girls. She was telling me about all of her cute head cannons for all the idols, like how basically everyone is trans. She really liked the dynamic Uzuki and Miho had, so I felt inspired to write this! Hope you all liked it!


End file.
